


Coming Back

by TwoFacedSarah



Series: Peter+Tony+The Avengers=Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Nobody is Dead, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tiny bit of Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, aunt may is tired, because why not, rhodey is done, tiny bit of may and happy, whelp this is a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoFacedSarah/pseuds/TwoFacedSarah
Summary: Peter Parker didn't expect to come back to life in the arms of Tony Stark, yet, he did. He's no longer in the soul world. And now, he has no idea why Tony-freaking-Stark is acting like his dad.OrInfinity war is over, nobody is dead, Tony has adopted Peter, May, Rhodey and Pepper are annoyed, and Peter is confusion.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction, pls be kind with me.

* * *

If Peter thought the soul world was weird, this was nothing compared to that.

He had never expected to come back to life in the arms Tony Stark, yet, he did. Although, now that he thought about it, it really wasn’t that big of a surprise. He had died in his mentor’s arms; it is inevitable for him to come back in the same position.

Until it wasn’t.

Nobody had come back in the same position, only he did. And it wasn’t even in the same place. Later, Peter would learn that Bucky had come back in New York, instead of Wakanda, as had Wanda and pretty much everyone else (come back in different places, not necessarily New York. Fury woke up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, not the best of places.)

Yet, when he had woken up, the first thing he had heard were the silent sobs of Tony. If Peter Parker was anything, he was a comforter. And that is exactly what he did. He had reached up to hug his mentor.

Tony’s sobs had subdued and soon after, he was hugging Peter back. It was the perfect moment, had it not been for the whole dying-and-coming-back thing. Things going back to normal were a long way- and hell! If Tony didn’t try to make it comfortable for his little protégée then you can call Thanos back again!

  
On a second thought, please don’t.

 

* * *

 

It had been three weeks and two days since the purple grape was defeated and things were well on their way to being slightly better. Peter had stayed at the compound for checkups only the first week. Tony had tried his best to convince him to stay another week at least- but Aunt May wanted her nephew now. And who was Tony to stop her?

(A genius, billionaire, philanthropist? It’d be better if he didn’t say all of that to her.)

But Peter going back to his apartment in Queens didn’t mean that Tony would stop checking up on him.

“You have got to focus on yourself, Tones. The kid is fine! He is with his friends and his aunt!” Rhodey said tiredly, watching his best friend (and dumbass) cancel another therapist appointment to go hang out with Peter.

Tony gave Rhodey a look and continued talking. Rhodey sighed and waited impatiently for him to finish.

“You don’t have to act like everything is okay with you,” He started again, once Tony was done, “Spend some time with yourself, and maybe some with Pepper?”

Tony rolled his eyes and raised his brows at Rhodey, “What makes you believe I’m not spending time with Pepper?”

“Yeah, what makes you believe he’s not spending time with me?” Pepper said affronted, looking up from her laptop.

“Hey, babe! When did you get here?” Tony asked, with a bit of surprise.

Pepper looked around confusedly, “I have been sitting here since before you and James came in?”

Rhodey and Tony shared a look and nodded unconvincingly.

“Right, Pepper, tell Tony to focus on himself and go to his therapist!” Rhodey looked towards her pleadingly, “We all are going, even the kid! I don’t understand why he is not!”

Pepper let out a puff of laugh, not looking up from her laptop, she replied, “You think whatever I say will affect him? He didn’t even listen to me when I told him not to get on the stupid donut space ship.”

“Babe, I thought you forgave me for that?” Tony said with a pout.

It only earned him a look from Pepper to which he sniffed. Rhodey raised his eyebrows at him too, which made Tony sigh.

“Look buddy, spending time with the kid, it makes me feel better. When I see him smiling and laughing, I don’t feel constant guilt that it was because of me that he got on the space ship.”

Rhodey stared his best friend down, until he heard Pepper let out a breathe, “Let him have this, Rhodey. If it makes you feel better, I’ll try to convince him to go to Dr. Rachind when he’s less of an idiot.”

Tony threw a kiss towards his fiancé and Rhodey sighed, “Fine, the rest of the avengers are coming back to the compound in a week anyways. Tony will have no choice but to go to Dr. Rachind.” He said with a little smirk.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Tony gagged. Then he stood up straight and gave them a flashy smile, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a day planned with a teenage boy.”

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving Rhodey to shake his head and Pepper to drink all of her wine.

 

* * *

 

The soul world had sucked, big time, for Peter. It felt like an eternity of waiting with nothing to occupy himself with- no friends, no Ned, no May, no Tony, no Michelle, no nothing- and this was just putting it lightly.

Peter felt disgusted of himself. He had lasted as an avenger for just a day and he had died, he was of no help. Maybe he deserved the solitary oblivion. The daily bugle was right- he was just a child nuisance.

Peter didn’t voice these thoughts to anyone; these were just his going to sleep-dreams-mid-day thoughts. And perhaps this was the reason why Ned, MJ and May had caught onto him so fast- his face was very expressive.

Hence, here they were, having a movie night in May and Peter’s little apartment, Ned trying his best to cheer his best friend up and MJ being less emotionless (If it surprised Peter and Ned, they didn’t say anything).

It helped Peter but it also made him mad- he wasn’t the only one to have gone through it- yet his aunt and friends almost acted as if they pitied him. Mr. Stark, on the other hand, didn’t. He had been hanging out with Peter a lot recently, which surprised the boy to no end.

But it also comforted him.

Tony Stark had gone through the same thing as Peter had, but worse. He thought he had lost a lot of people, the weight of the world was on him, **and** he had to go through the whole ordeal of bringing fifty percent of the population back.

If anything, Peter was more worried about his mentor’s mental health than his own.

When the doorbell rang, Peter woke from his reverie and got up to answer the door before anyone else could.

Speak of the god (Peter really did worship Tony), and he shall appear.

Tony stood against the doorway, donned in his signature suit and sunglasses.  
“Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” Peter asked with surprise.

He heard Ned gasping and May let out an angry noise.

“Hey kid, get dressed, I’m taking you out.” Tony said, entering the house.

“I can’t go; Mr. Stark, Ned and MJ are here.” Peter said, indicating towards the three people in his room.

Ned looked awestruck, as he slowly waved at Tony, and MJ gave him a small salute, “Tones,” She said, with a very small smirk.

Tony merely raised an eyebrow at the interaction, and turned towards May.

“May, how are you?” He asked with his arms spread out and a winning smile.

May Parker folded her arms, “Well, since from yesterday? I’m doing fine Tony.”

Tony sniffed, “You wouldn’t mind if I take Pete and his friends here, out for burgers, would you?”

May, who became a regular correspondence with Pepper since the start of the infinity war and knew exactly what Tony was going through, sighed and waved her hand, turning away from the crowd, “Yeah, take all three of them. But the curfew is 11, Peter, you know that.”

Peter grinned at his friends and went to kiss his aunt on her cheek, “You’re the best, May.”

May pat his cheek, “Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Tony motions the kids towards the door and puts an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “What’d I tell you, kid? I’m a natural with aunts.”

 

* * *

 

 

Going to McDonalds with a bunch of teenagers was very different than what Tony had imagined.

First off, they weren’t very happy about life.

Whenever Peter, Ted and CJ faced a minor inconvenience, so would start their ‘kill myself’ jokes.

At first, Tony got very worried, weren’t they just 12? Why were they making such dark jokes, but quickly, he became very bored of this humor.

When Ted couldn’t open his ketchup pack, he grumbled, “Whelp! Guess I should kill myself.”

Tony had straight up frozen in shock, and had gotten affronted at the fact that sweet innocent Peter had laughed along with his lady friend (Who he was going to question about later) at it.

Although, the more time Tony spent with them, he understood that this was just how these teenagers coped. Peter seemed much happier than he had last seen him- with these friends of his.

Another thing these kids did was become a little too socially and politically active for their own age.

He had been peacefully eating his cheese burger when CJ calmly asked something:

“Do you believe the sokovian accords were introduced because of Political pressure mounting to install a system of accountability for all heroes? Or was it because the government just wanted to break up the avengers and take credit for all their work?”

It had successfully made Tony choke on his cheeseburger.

He had thought that only CJ was outspoken enough to say that- until Ted butt in too.

“The sokovian accords did say that it will monitor all activities of the superheroes. Didn’t it bother you, Mr. Stark? Also the fact that the avengers would also be held accountable for any ensuing collateral damage, even if it is done just to protect the people?”

Tony had a half chewed fry sticking out of his mouth by the time both of them had done asking questions, contradicting each other and asking even more risky questions.  
He shared a look with Peter, who just shrugged and smiled at his friends, as if trying to say that this was just all of them were.

“How about,” Tony said, wiping his hands, “I let you both come with Peter to the compound next time and you ask these questions to pepper?”

Ted let out a squeak and CJ’s eyes widened a little until she smirked and shook his hand, “Deal.”

The third thing these kids did was make these crude jokes about everything- and most of them didn’t even make sense!

What was vine? And what were memes?!

Oh god, was Tony old?

“Aw, don’t worry Mr. Stark, not many adults are familiar with vines!” Peter said, smiling at him. His friends followed suit (Or at least Ted did, CJ seemed allergic from smiling at him).

Tony gasped, “Not many adults? Have you forgotten I’m not like many adults!”

Peter laughed, Ted laughed, and even CJ cracked a smile.

Tony grinned; this was exactly what he needed to get a little better.

 

* * *

 

After dropping Ned and Michelle (Tony had to learn their names if he wanted to hang out with them again. Michelle also threatened him to call her by her full name. MJ was strictly for her friends) Tony was on his way to drop Peter home.

“That Michelle is a little appalling, isn’t she?” Tony asked, glancing sideways at Peter.

“Yeah,” Smiled Peter wistfully, until he paused and looked at Tony with a shit eating grin, “Are you scared of her, Mr. Stark?”

Tony guffawed, “Me? Scared of a teenager? Please.”

Peter kept grinning until they reached his apartment.

Before Peter could get out, Tony stopped him and sighed.

“Kid, as much as I love our hang outs,” He let himself smile at the shine that appeared in Peter’s eyes, “I’ll have to ask you to not drop by at the compound surprisingly, next week.”

“Oh,” Peter said, deflating, “Why?”

“It’s not because of you!” Tony exclaimed, “You’re always welcome, kid. It’s just, the rest of the avengers are arriving back. And the place will be swamped with them all over. And truth be told, I’d rather you just remain with me for a few more days.”

Peter smiled widely, until Happy broke the silence, “Sweet moment.”

Tony and Peter stared at the back of Happy’s head confusedly.

“Hey kid, how’s your aunt?” Happy asked instead.

“She’s fine?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Damn, Happy, do you have the hots for May?” Tony whistled as peter left out a disgusted ‘gross!

“What? No! Can I not ask for the well being of the kid’s caretaker?” Happy said indignantly, “But do tell her I said hi, Pete.”

Peter motioned gagging, and tony laughed, ruffled his hair, and shooed him out of the car.

“I’ll be expecting a ‘going to sleep’ text soon!” He shouted from inside the car, watching Peter walk towards his building.

“You’re not my dad!” He shouted back, turning around.

“You wish I was!” Tony laughed.

“I do,” Peter said softly, smiling, before he turned around and walked inside.

Tony smiled and stared after him.

“You really love the kid, huh?” Happy broke the silence once again, driving away from the apartment.

“Very much, would trade away all the avengers for him.” Tony sighed, remembering the fact that soon his home would be full of all the people who had once gone against him.

But with Peter by his side, it was all the therapy he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That wasn't so bad.  
> I completely dismembered the whole movie and the endgame trailer, but who cares?!


End file.
